Call on Me
by KuwabaraMikey17
Summary: How Bulma and Vegeta got together through a song!


Call on Me

I don't own anyone or the song or the title used except Diana, Yamcha's girlfriend

It was one day after Baby was defeated. Bulma was in bed. Vegeta was up put on the blue vest and the sleeveless red shirt and his blue leather jeans. Bulma was snoring after the work she was doing. Vegeta chuckled at her. He thought about something while he was looking at her…

"_You know it's still funny how got we got together." _He thought.

Flashback

Bulma was upset. She had every reason to be Yamcha cheated on her again. She was so sick of this. Vegeta didn't make it any better. He was training in the Gravity Room. He yelled her to stop her crying. Bulma just ran off crying. Vegeta didn't care on the outside, but on the inside he felt like such a jerk for yelling at her. His heart pounded inside of him knowing he had feelings for her but didn't show it. He went back to the GR room and trained.

"_Stupid Idiot!"_ Shethought to herself _"This makes me sick. First Yamcha cheats on me with another girl. Then Vegeta makes a fuss about my crying" _She cried for hours.

The Next Day

The Phone rang. Bulma picked it up. She knew who it was. It was Yamcha.

"Look, Sorry, Babe. I was with my friend yesterday." He said to her. "So you want to go out again?"

"No! Because I know you're going to go out with that other girl!" Bulma yelled on the phone.

"Diana, Nah she went to a fashion meeting." Yamcha replied back to her.

"I don't believe you, Yamcha not one minute." Bulma sternly said

"Too bad, Babe oh well I guess I'll with Diana again." He said as he hung up.

Bulma could believe it. She went back and cried again. She turned on her radio on and a country song went off. She stood up and walked toward the door and she saw Vegeta shirtless. But he left out the door to his other training room outside. Just then the radio played Janet Jackson's Call on Me featuring Nelly…

_Janet:  
I don't know if I've ever felt like this before  
But I'm sure that the way I feel, I don't want it to go  
'Cuz I've cried my share of tears  
And I've sang my share of blues  
But to keep you over here, I'll do what I got to do _

Janet:  
So baby, call on me  
Whether day or night, I'll never leave

_Nelly:  
See you don't have to be alone  
I'll come anywhere you want  
Baby just pick up the phone and call on me  
_

_Both:  
So you ain't know  
I wanna be your homie, lover, friend  
See there it go, see there it go…  
_

Bulma sat down and heard the song. It was like the song was talking to her. She felt feelings for Vegeta that she didn't know.

Vegeta came back in Capsule Corp house. Hot and sweaty he went toward the bathroom to take a shower but notice Bulma from the back. His eyes stared at her body what seemed like an hour but shook his head, and he went into the shower. Nobody knew that Vegeta listened to music while he showered. So he turns on the radio and heard the same song that Bulma heard…

_Nelly:  
See I never met a girl that could break me down  
It's like I get caught in the middle  
I get caught up a little anytime that she's around  
I be posted, waitin' on standby  
Lookin' to catch the hint  
I'm doin' whatever, whenever  
Never forget I said I'd be here when you want  
To get what you need, if you wanna receive  
Oh, please believe you could _

Janet:  
Call on me whether day or night  
I'll never leave

_Nelly:_

_See you don't have to be alone  
I'll come anywhere you want  
Baby just pick up the phone and call on me  
_

_Both:  
So you ain't know  
I wanna be your homie, lover, friend  
See there it go, see there it go…_

Vegeta thought the same thing Bulma thought. He noticed the song knew what he was thinking the same thing he was. Of course; he turned off the radio. He went to the room he was staying in and he saw Bulma on the bed. He was in shock

"_Did she hear that radio_?" He thought irritably.

"I heard it, Vegeta." She said to him "I heard the radio in the bathroom."

"Well, I kind of like that song." He said

"I do too!" She replied

"So you want to date?" He said coming closer

"Yes." She said

They started to kiss on each other's lips as they heard the rest of the song…

_Janet:  
Call on me  
When ya need someone who cares  
Say the words and I'll be there  
I can meet you anywhere  
Call on me  
Anytime that you please  
Babe, whatever you want  
Be whatever you need  
Because you're the one I love baby, yeah _

Janet:  
Call on me whether day or night  
I'll never leave

_Nelly:  
See you don't have to be alone  
I'll come anywhere you want  
Baby just pick up the phone and call on me  
_

_Both:  
So you ain't know  
I wanna be your homie, lover, friend  
See there it go, see there it go, mama…_

End of flashback

Vegeta just thought until something shook out of his thoughts. It was Bulma she woke up.

"So what were you thinking about?" She asked

"Nothing!"

"I know what you were thinking, Vegeta."

"Oh, really what is it?"

"You were thinking how we got together by like the same song."

"I like it to this day." He said as he passionately kissed her and he turned on the radio hearing the same they got together on…

_Nelly:  
It don't matter where you go  
I'll come anywhere you want me to _

Janet:  
It don't matter near or far  
It's like anything you say I'll do

Both:  
It don't matter where you go  
I'll come anywhere you want me to  
It don't matter near or far  
It's like anything you say I'll do

_The End!  
_


End file.
